Neko neko :3
by Lone Destiny
Summary: Tsubaki encuentra un gatito, Black Star esta de acuerdo... todo va bien hasta que se dan cuenta que cuidar un felino no es fácil... en especial si es igualito al cierto meister... o tiene algo bajo la manga...capi 11 up!
1. Uno mas en la casa

**Hi hi! :D**

**Hoy vengo con un conjunto de drabbles (se escribe asi?)**

**Como me vino la idea? Básicamente porque me da la gracia de las cosas que le pasan a Maka y a Soul con Blair en casa (pobre Soul XD) salvo que este gatito no será hentai (….ah no se w)**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, si lo fuera dominaria al mundo con el poder de los Maka-Chops y tomaria tecito todas las tardes con Shinigami-sama :3

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Uno mas en la casa

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Una calida noche pasaba sobre Death City, pocas veces se podía presenciar tanta tranquilidad en la ciudad. Una joven de dieciocho años caminaba tranquilamente a su casa mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Su andar se paro en la entrada de su casa cuando un ruido le llamo la atención.

-oh, ¿y esto?- se pregunto yendo hacia aquel que produjo el sonido.

* * *

><p>- (\(*w*)-<p>

* * *

><p>-pfff, ¿Cuánto se tardara?- rezongo un chico de cabellos azules y desenmarañados recostado en el sillón- tengo hambre- su estomago rugió concordando con él.<p>

-ya llegue!- aviso la pelinegra entrando al living.

-ya era hora, tu Dios se esta muriendo de hambre- "saludo" levantando su cabeza para mirarla- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando una bolita de pelos y bigotes que descansaba sobre los brazos de ella.

-lo encontré en la entrada, estaba solo así que quise traerlo- explico mientras el ninja se acercaba a ver ese extraño ser.

-es muy pequeño para ser un gato- dijo mas para si que para ella.

-es un cachorro, eso es todo- el gatito la miro con sus ojitos verdes.

-neee, no será una de esas como Blair, ¿no?-

-Black Star!- se sonrojo su arma- es solo un gatito…. Aparte es macho-

-Mejor!- río el mencionado.

-entonces ¿puede quedarse?- no es que él tenia que decidirlo, solo que ella quería que su Meister estuviera de acuerdo por lo que puso su carita mas adorable.

-Claro! Un Dios como yo debe cuidar de todos, en especial tu y Black Star junior!- declaro con su típica energía de grandeza.

-Black Star… junior?-

-es el nombre indicado Tsubaki, mira- tomo al animalito- se parece a mi, ¿no crees?-

La camelia asintió, de algo tenia razón, el gato era Black con unas manchas negras que cubrían el inicio de su cuello hasta mas allá del pecho como la chaqueta de él, otra mancha negra que se asemejaban a unos pantalones cortos, unos ojos verdes y un montoncito de pelo en su cabeza casi igual de desordenado que su técnico. (N/A: me lo imagino X3)

-entonces es oficial!- levanto al gato al estilo Rey león- Black Star Junior es el nuevo integrante de la casa- el susodicho maúllo con la misma dedicación.

Tsubaki solo se limito a sonreír mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la cien.

Eran muy parecidos….

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Continuara…

…

**Que les parecio? Es que me imagino a un mini Black Star n.n**

**Los lios que planeo que haga este felino òwó**

**Comenten a ver si tienen una idea para seguir,**

**Reviews, que haría sin ellos?**

**Básicamente, viviría igual pero…**

**Valen la pena! :D**


	2. mi mini yo

**:P**

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mi mini yo

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Black Star se encontraba durmiendo, mas sinceramente, roncando en su cama como si nada hasta que unas presencias llegaron a su cuarto.

-hora de levantarse Black Star, tengo el desayuno- anuncio Tsubaki desde el umbral, Black Star Jr. Paso entre sus piernas y se dispuso a poner sus patitas sobre el rostro de su dueño…

…el único problema era que esas suaves patitas sacaron una garritas afiladas y…

-Ah!- grito levantándose de un salo- ouch- se sobo las diminutas marquitas de garras de su mejilla derecha- eso no se le hace a tu Dios- le regaño al pequeño quien solo respondió maullando y corriendo hacia el comedor.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

La joven colocaba las últimas cosas en la mesa cuando entraron Black Star y su miniatura felina. El joven se estiro mostrando sus ahora mas marcado abdomen el cual hizo escapar un leve sonrojo a su arma. Se sentó para recitar un leve "gracias" y comenzar a comer.

Terminado el desayuno, prepararon sus cosas para ir a Shibusen, era su ultimo año por lo que eran uno de los equipos mas famosos en toda la institución.

-espera- dijo la de cabellos moros- ¿que haremos con Black Star junior? Estará muy solito aquí- dijo con preocupación.

-el Gran Black Star sabe como remediarlo- sonrío con sorna para levantar al gatito, acercarse a su arma, que ahora eran de igual estatura, pasar muy cerca de ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojar nuevamente, tomar el bolso de ella y colocar al animal- así estará con tigo y disfrutara de mi presencia-

-¿eh? ¿Hablas de colarlo en clase?- pregunto su arma mientras en el bolso de su espalda se asomaba el felino de ojitos verdes- e…eso seria incorrecto-

-nah, será tarea fácil- dijo mostrando sus dientes- estoy seguro de que lo sera ya que somos maestros ninjas-

-si…- una leve gota paso por su cabeza, lo único que faltaba era que Black Star gritara algo como "YO! El Gran Black Star colare a mi mini yo por la escuela y nadie lo notara!"…

-vamos entonces- declaro el chico siendo seguido por su compañera quien escuchaba como el minino maullaba de la misma forma.

Al parecer era igual de escandaloso que su dueño…

Las clases, aburridas… los maestros, aburridos… salvo Stein quien daba mas miedo, por lo que cualquiera intentaba poner su mejor expresión de "hago que presto atención porque tengo miedo a que me disequen".

Salvo un aguerrido, o entupido, chico de pelos en punta que no prestaba ni la mas minima atención, a su izquierda estaba su arma quien dirigía su mirada al bolso apenas abierto que estaba debajo de la mesa; y a su derecha su mejor amigo de pelos blancos que también estaba con cara de aburrido.

Soul miro por los alrededores hasta parar en la cara de su amigo.

-oi, ¿que te paso?- susurro mirando mas detenidamente los rasguños.

-¿ah' ¿esto?- pregunto señalando las marcas- fue lo que paso hace poco cuando vino Tsubaki y Black Star junior se puso en acción- sonrío inocente por la gracia de aquella mañana y la manera en la que su mascota le había despertado.

-¿q…que?- el Evans abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos carmesí.

-como lo oíste, Black Star jr. es un juguetón- explico sin mas olvidando el pequeñísimo detalle (no tan pequeño) de que Soul no tenia ni idea de que hablaba sobre su gatito.

-eh….- titubeo, no podía ser que él…. ¿O si?- entonces tu y Tsubaki…-

-¿yo y ella que?- pregunto esperando que la guadaña terminara su frace, de no ser por un bisturí clavado en la pared.

-sigan hablando y los diseccionare aunque sea vuestro último año- advirtió Stein quien mostraba un peligroso reflejo.

Ambos se callaron….

El día transcurrió sin problemas, Tsubaki logro ingeniárselas para que nadie notara a Black Star Jr. Y Soul no le dio a su amigo mas preguntas por estar demasiado perturbado (cosa que seguro extraño a Maka pero él cerraba la boca...)…

….

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Nya! Que os parecio? Jeje ese Soul es un pervertido y Black no es mas que un distraido por no haber comentado que quien hizo esos rasguños fue su gato…. *cof*ynoTsubaki*cof*…**

**Tsubaki: que?**

**Nada nada, mejor te guardas para lo que biene…**

**Tsubaki: n.n" comenten**

**:D**

**Nya~! Reviews Nya~!**


	3. sueño con alguien   húmedo?

**Holaaaaas! :D**

**Otra parte mas de las locas aventuras del neko ese en la casita de nuestros ninjas mas bizarros (por bizarro me refiero a Black Star)**

**Black Star: El gran YO no es ningun biz como sea! Yo so tu Dios! Nyahahahah**

**-_o" Black…..**

**Black Star: Soy el gran Ore-Sama!**

**-.-U uhhhhh (aparece Black Star Jr. y se tira a la cara de Black Star)**

**Black Star: Ahhhhhh! Eso no se hace! No**** se hace a tu Dios no! (sacude los brazos y corre por ahí con el gato en la cara)**

**Como quiero a ese neko-chan n.n**

**Soul Eater no me perten****ece, por lo que me tengo que conformar con leer el manga y no dejar que Soul le robe un beso a Maka y hacer que Black Star crezca un poquito mas como para complicarle las cosas a Tsubaki ;D**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sueño con alguien… húmedo?

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Todo estaba a oscuras, era lógico, era de noche y todos los integrantes de la casa se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos. Suponiendo que la noche debería seguir así de aburrida o monótona algo resalta…

Una figurita blanca de manchitas negras caminaba por el pasillo, sus brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban en la oscuridad como dos aces de luz. Sus pasitos inaudibles se dirigían a la habitación de su dueño.

Entro corriendo con su cabeza la puerta y vio la figura del joven completamente desparramado en la cama y con un hilillo de baba por su boca.

El felino se acerco y tras una corta reflección animal un brillo malicioso cruzo por esos intrigantes pero adorables ojos. Salto arriba de la cama, caminado sobre el pecho de él que se subía y bajaba suavemente, llego a su rostro y puso sus patas delanteras.

Y con una "buena" intención saco sus garritas…

-AH!- exclamo levantándose hasta sentarse, miro al coso peludo que lo miraba desde sus piernas- Jr. ya te dije que eso no se le hace a tu Dios- le dirigió una mirada fea mientras susurraba.

-meow- maúllo bajito su mini replica para saltar al piso y dirigirse a la puerta- murm…- produjo volviendo su rostro indicando que lo siguiera.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué…?- se levanto y lo siguió confuso- ¿Qué quieres?-<p>

-murm murm murm- pareció responderle tal vez explicándoselo o pidiendo que guardara silencio ya que lo producía suave.

-¿le sucede algo a Tsubaki?- pregunto ahora susurrando, según había visto, el gato dormiría con ella, como para que estuviera despierta y dirigiéndolo al cuarto de la misma algo debía pasar.

-purr- dijo como un ronroneo fuerte raspando su patita en la puerta de su dueña a pesar que estuviera suficientemente abierta como para que pasara- murm- volvió a "decir" ahora dirigiendo su cabeza a Black Star.

-…- corrió a un lado la puerta y, caminando muy suavemente, se sitúo frente donde ella descansaba- esta… bien-

-purr- el animalito se puso a su lado y este se acuclillo para ver más detenidamente a su arma. Inconcientemente sonrío con ternura y alargo su mano para quitar un mechón negro que caía sobre su rostro.

-hnm…- la joven emitió un sonido entre sus labios al sentir el roce, su Meister se detuvo creyendo que la había despertado.

-hmn… Black…- pronuncio más fuerte- Star…-

-…- el peliazul quedo estático- "estará soñando con Black Star Jr."- pensó…

-hmm Black Star- dijo entre sus sueños gustosa mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-"definitivamente esta soñando con migo"- sonrío para sus adentros al pensar en ello –"claro que es obvio que sueñe con su Dios"- se auto-halagó.

-Black Star…- dijo removiéndose apenas mostrando su rostro completamente sonrojado- ah….- gimió suave.

-…- como si hubiera descubierto algo prohibido, el ninja ya estaba en el pasillo con la cara roja y mirada nerviosa. Su mascota salio de la habitación y lo miro- creo… que por eso no podías dormir…- sonrío nervioso- esta noche puedes dormir con tu Dios- y entendido el mensaje el minino camino junto a él a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Entro a su cama, el gatito se recostó cerca de su cabeza quedando dormido al instante, salvo por cierto chico que aun mantenía los ojos abiertos.<p>

-"¿q…que fue eso?"- intento razonar, al parecer, aquel "sonido" que salio de los labios de su arma rabiando que iba dirigido a él en sus sueños estaba tomando un rumbo muy oscuro. Sonrojo aun mas al sentir la descarga placentera que recorría su cuerpo al volver recordarla gemir- "mier…da…"-

Tal vez su inocencia o alguna clase de vergüenza no lo dejarian dormir en paz y si lo lograra era muy seguro que su amplia imaginación le hiciera ver a su arma mas cerca de lo normal, pronunciando su nombre en un tono de bajo instinto.

-maldito gato- si, su mini yo felino tenia la culpa de haberlo despertado, de haberle guiado al cuarto de Tsubaki, de hacerle acercar a su compañera a ver que ocurría, de haber escuchado las cosas que decía la misma en su sueño y de quedarse a dormir en su cama como si nada cuando él no podría pegar un ojo o se despertara seguido por "ciertas" cosas.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Que les pareció esta noche? owo**

**hehe seguro se diran "¿Tsubaki teniendo un sueño húmedo con Black?" bien la respuesta mas lógica que podía encontrar era la cara de "wtf?" que me había quedado la vez que vi en el manga, cuando estaban denro del libro de Eibon, que Tsubaki al parecer era quien mas deseo sexual tenia, y yo por dentro dije "nooo Tsubaki-chaaaaan T-T"**

**Tsubaki: n...no soy perv...pervertida! O/O**

**quisiera creerlo T-T**

**Tsubaki: el libro ese dice mentiras T.T**

**TT_TT**

**Tsubaki: comenten para que night haga un capi en el que no me haga ver como perver**

**tranqui, no lo hare**

**Tsubaki: a no? :D**

**no jeje ahora hare sufrir a Black Star whahahahahah ÒwÓ**

**Tsubaki: ._. ...**

**Se vale comentar! :D**

**\/**


	4. Mal interpretaciones por doquier

**Domo Domo mina! (aparece de la nada)**

**Otro capi mas para meter en problemas a nuestros ninjas preferidos**

**Tsubaki: T.T**

**Que sucede Tsubaki-chan?**

**Tsubaki: alguien comento que era una pervertida T_T**

**No es cierto Tsubaki-chan solo tienes deseo sexual alto (y la diferencia es….. si hay diferencia! DX)**

**Tsubaki: T_T no soy pedofila!**

**No lo creo, Black Star tiene tu misma edad solo que en la serie es un pitufo :P (ejem, grandeza en envase pequeño XD)**

**Tsubaki: yo soy buena, mi creador me delato T-T**

**Ya, ya Tsubaki-chan te comprendo, seguro que viviendo todo el día con un chico con un cuerpo de la put* madre a todas las chicas que estarian en tu lugar les daría la tentación de violarlo (imagina un Black Star de 18 años sin camisa) °¬°**

**Tsubaki: ni te atrevas a tocarlo ¬¬***

**Ok ok (ufff celosa, que me deje de joder, yo si quiero fantaseo con una revista en la que estén todos los guapos de SE sin camisa) ^¬^**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a un tal no me acuerdo, oh salve ese tipo por darnos el gusto con taaaaaaan buen manga (altar al autor cuyo nombre es desconocido e ignorado por mi pero igual le rindo culto)**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mal interpretaciones por doquier

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Soul Eater Evans se encontraba reposado en uno de los pilares de Shibusen, portando su pose mas cool una mueca de aburrimiento era visible en su rostro. Con una descarada media sonrisa opto por mirar un grupo de chicas que estaban no muy cerca de él, podría hacerlo mientras esperaba a Maka porque si la anteriormente dicha lo veía "observando el paronama" seguro le estamparía con un libro y eso no era nada cool…

Los libros en la cabeza no son cool…

Miro disimuladamente los atributos de las colegialas si importar a lo que decían. Pero la mención de uno de sus amigos, mas en especifico la mención de Black Star hizo que mejorara su oído.

-¿Qué no has oído?- decía una de las chicas con pelo negro unas coletas parecidas a las de Maka- me han dicho que oyeron que Black Star-sempai estaba discutiendo con Tsubaki-sempai sobre algo de cuidar alguien menor-

-¿Quién era Black Star?- pregunto distraída una rubia de mirada relajada y busto pronunciado.

-ash! No puedo creer que siempre te olvides quien es!- le reprochaba otra mas alta con aspecto de ser de la alta sociedad- mas siendo uno de los mas famosos Meisters de la escuela-

-oh….-pareció reflexionar a paso lento- ¿el sempai de pelo azul que siempre da autógrafos?-

-ese sempai!- exclamo la pelinegra.

-"uff que chillonas, ni quiero saber como me llamaran"- pensó Soul sin dejar de prestar atención.

-¿Qué sucede con él y su arma?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia que al menos recordaba quien era Tsubaki.

-según dicen los rumores de que ella esta embarazada- dijo a lo bajito pero Soul logro escucharlo-

...

"¿¡Ts..Tsubaki….embarazada!"…

...

-no serán solo… rumores- cuestiono no muy confiada la Meister distraída.

-no lo creo- contesto la chica de cabellos largos- ellos viven juntos, tal vez…-

-Anya-chan!- reprocho la de las coletas- no se si es verdad o no, pero se los han visto y oído hablar sobre alguien pequeño-

Evans no pudo seguir escuchando ya que su técnico se acercaba a él y le decía cosas que no lograba entender ya que tenia su vista perdida y sus oídos cerrados.

-Soul ¿estas bien?- pregunto Maka preocupada

...

Definitivamente, Black Star la pagaría caro…

...

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(v*w*v))-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>El Harudori estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Bufo un poco aburrido ya que no era una persona de quedarse quieta bastante tiempo pero había prometido que esperaría a su arma con Black Star Jr. quien, según ella, necesitaba un baño.<p>

Sonrío para si, extrañamente se sentía orgulloso de tener al felino, le hacia sentir bien tener su compañía aunque el felino no sea tan suave con él, en fin, le gustaba que se pareciera a él o que maullara con emoción cada vez que él decía algo a lo que se proponía. Le hacia sentir como si fuera un hijo suyo. A su mente emergió Tsubaki, quien parecía cuidar al gato con instinto maternal, sonrío otra vez agradeciendo silenciosamente el bienestar que le producía su arma. Si bien, él mismo decía que era quien los demás disfrutaban de su presencia, sentía que estar cerca de ella era indispensable, como si sintiera el aroma secreto de la camelia y no lo quisiera dejar nunca. Un color carmesí amenazaba con salir a sus pómulos cuando recordó lo de aquella noche, puesto que ahora en sus sueños no solo la oía sino que la veía con aquellos ojos grises nublados y sentirla como si de verdad tocara su suave piel de porcelana; otro sueño que emergía también era de él, en la misma casa pero mas alegre, mas llena, con varios niños de ojos verdiazules y grises, y cabellos y rasgos parecidos a los de él y…

...

Algo en la distancia detuvo su pensamiento…

...

Desde lo lejos en las calles, una figura delgada se acercaba corriendo mas no poder portando una guadaña mortal que reflejaba peligrosos destellos de furia. Iba a sonreír para saludar pero la expresión de su amiga le alerto que no era nada bueno.

-MAKA-CHOP!- y sacando un libro de la nada se abalanzo sobre el peliazul, golpeándolo y tirandolo un poco mas lejos.

-¡¿pero que…?- intento decir mas no pudo porque la guadaña se transformo en humano y se encontraba sobre el mismo sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo.

-¡eres un idiota!- gritaba furioso el albino clavándole varios puñetazos.

-¡n…no… se… de que hablas!- grito entre golpes mientras evitaba otros.

-¡deja de hacerte el que no sabes!- acuso Maka con odio.

-¿¡que no se que…?-

-¡que por tu culpa embarazaste a Tsubaki!- grito ahora el arma de la Albarn.

-¡que esta sucediendo aquí!- grito la mencionada, sonrojada con Black Star Junior en sus brazos.

Soul paro de golpear a Black Star, Maka abrió la boca mas no poder. Ambos miraron a Black Star, a Tsubaki, al gato, a Black Star, a Tsubaki, al gato, Black Star, Tsubaki, gato.

-oh- dijeron Soul y Maka cayendo en las cosas.

-Meow- maúllo el gatito para rematar

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Y? que les parecio?**

**Jeje si se preguntan por las chicas por cual Soul espío, eran las principales personajes de "Soul Eater Not!" (véanlo, se llevaran mas de una sorpresa o.o)**

**Con respecto a los recuerdos de Black, y si, quise hacerle un toque pervertido pero también algo reflexivo y lindo que es la sensación de bien que nos dan las mascotas o las personas que queremos (hasta Black Star debe soñar con tener una familia ;D)**

**Un temita, con respecto a los ojos de Black Star, realmente me confunden 0.o generalmente en todas las imágenes son negros, alguien me dijo que eran verdes, pero pensé que eran medio verdiazules oscuros (mah raro el color -_oU)**

**Espero vuestros comentarios :D**

**Nya~! Reviews Nya~! **

**;3**


	5. Problemas de Pelo

**Nota: gracias por el comentario, si, yo tambien quede con cara de "OMG!" cuando supe que el sexy chico de lentes es un pariente (anda a saber que) de Black Star y que hay una gitana (mah, parece de la india que se yo :P) que esta en contra de las Gorgon (y les quiere ganar, y les quiere ganar) aparte la carita que puso Tsugumi-chan cuando el mi****smo chico de lentes (sexy) le pidió que fuera su arma (a lo que en su lugar yo diría que si X3) pero en fin jajajajaja**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, y ni crea que me ponga a buscar el nombre del autor -.-**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Problemas de pelo

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

-así que este pequeñín es Black Star Jr.- dijo Maka mientras jugueteaba con el minino- ¡es tan lindo!-

-si~- concordó Tsubaki a su lado mirando con ternura a su mascota.

Para explicar, un rato después de aquella "escena" y "malentendido" aclarado con el pequeño engendro animal de carita tierna, la técnico y su guadaña mortal se disculparon en especial Maka quien intentaba hacer que Tsubaki no se sonrojara mas porque su timidez y vergüenza le hubieran hecho irse a un rinconcito como lo hace Chrona (N/A: pobre, imagínense la vergüenza si te digieran que estas embarazada de la persona que amas XD); Black Star solo termino riendo nerviosamente con un poquito de sonrojo y Soul dijo "nada cool, gomen…". Para concluir, estaban los cuatro sentados en unas de las bancas del parque (N/A: se podria entender que Maka y Tsubaki en una y Black y Soul en otra)

-purr- ronroneo la bestia miniatura pasándose del regazo de Maka al de Tsubaki para luego saltar hacia donde estaba sentado su dueño- nya~!-

-oi…si se parece a él- dijo Soul mirando los ojos del gato que también lo miraba- seguro que no será uno de esos….-

-nop, es el gran gato de tu Dios! Así que puedes disfrutar de su presencia- rió el ninja mientras acompañado por el maullido de dedicación de su felino- así se dice!- desordeno aun mas los revoltosos pelos de su cabecita.

-hay que decir que son tal para cual- dijo la camelia en una pequeña risa.

-nee, Tsubaki-chan ¿será el gatito o últimamente estas muy apegada a Black Star? - le susurro Maka con cara pícara.

-¡q…que… cosas dices Maka-chan!- la pelinegra mostró un poderoso sonrojo- solo… cuidamos de Jr.-kun-

-moohhh a mi me parece que es como si fueran una familia~- enfatizo la palabra "familia" mientras hacia como si dibujara un corazón con ambas manos en el aire.

-por favor Maka…-bajo levemente la cabeza- no me hagas sentir mal…-

-¿que tiene de malo? Lo amas ¿verdad?- la aludida sonrojo mas- míralo, dime si no se siente a gusto contigo o con el gato-

-p…podría ser…- miro de reojo a su Meister quien reía con Soul y el felino quine jugueteaba con ambos.

-eres su única familia- aseguro su amiga- de seguro te quiere mas que un arma o amiga- agrego.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- ahora quien se sonrojo fue la Albarn- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu y… Soul-kun?-

-mejor- respondo riendo dulce- ayer hablamos… y…- cerro los ojos gustosa y tímida- me beso- siguió con risitas de vergüenza mientras la camelia sonreía felizmente al saber que su amiga tenia su amor correspondido.

…

Pero… ¿y ella?

…

Desde hacia tiempo que estaba segura que amaba a su compañero, siempre lo había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse mas tímida y nerviosa ahora que el peliazul era tan alta como ella. A pesar de su cambio físico seguía con el mismo comportamiento, revoltoso, egocéntrico pero alegre y optimista, con esa sensación de poder mas que le llegaba a ella y le daba confianza de seguir adelante. Serian opuestos pero se complementaban, ella le enseñaba a tomar las cosas con calma y silencio y él le hacia ver que nada estaba perdido mientras te mantenías enfocado en lo que valoras o propones.

En fin… ella lo amaba, lo amo y lo seguirá amando sin importar lo que cueste.

…

-Ah!- ambas chicas voltearon sus rostros por donde los chicos estaban, miraron sin habla como un pícaro minino se mantenía aferrado al cabello de Soul con los dientes- sácame este gato de la cabeza!- se sacudía pero el gatito era demasiado listo como para hacer equilibrio.

-nyahahaha Black Star Jr. debió haber creído que tu pelo blanco era otro gato- Reía el ninja en ves de ayudar a su amigo que era atacado por la bola de pelos.

-Jr-kun!- llamo Tsubaki, e increíblemente, el animalito salto de su pelea con una expresión de creer que todo no se acababa con el gato/pelo de Soul- no hagas eso- le regaño por mas que fuera un gato, el mismo que empezó aponer una carita de pena-*incluso hace lo mismo que Black*- pensó para sus adentros mostrando su cara de enojada.

-ah, Tsubaki, no seas malo con Black Star Jr.- dijo su técnico para alzar a su mascota- solo jugaba, nee Soul-

-hmmmm…- murmuro cosas como "ya tengo suficiente con Blair" o "mi pelo no es un gato".

-como sea- siguió el Harudori mirando el cielo- ya se acerca la hora de cenar y me empieza a pintar el hambre-

-greeeowww- "rugió" su miniatura de acuerdo con el pensamiento.

-oh, esta bien, nos veremos luego- la joven llego a la altura de su Meister que estaba caminando hacia su hogar- adiós Maka-chan, adiós Soul-kun-

Los otros dos también se despidieron y volvieron a su departamento.

-my cabello parece un gato- pregunto el Evan tocándose el pelo.

-tal vez- se burlo su novia- pero me parece lindo- sonrío pasando una mano por las blanquecinas hebras de su arma y pareja.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Que os pareció? A mi me gusto cuando Jr. Ataco el pelo de Soul (si lo miran desde un ángulo parece un gato o algo O.o)**

**Las descripciones profundas sobre sentimientos y eso es porque solo soy una romanticota y me acompaña un lindo Soundtrack (hay varios de Soul Eater que encontre en el Ares que son re lindos) :P**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Nota: que piensan? Les gustaría que ponga a Excalibur en el sig capi? XD**


	6. ¡Baka!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, el muy agarrado del creador no lo basta con hacer esos manga que ni me regala el derecho aunque sea de un solo personaje T.T…**

**Lo hago si fines de lucro y con divertidos fines sádicos XD**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Baka!

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Otro día, otra aburrida rutina a Shibusen, otra lección no tan necesaria, otro bisturí clavado en la pared por el profesor miedo…. Digo Stein…en fin, todo normal…

…

Bueno, CASI todo…

…

También estaba el detalle de que Tsubaki era extremadamente cuidadosa con su bolso ya que se encontraba su bolita de pelos,qu al menos tenia la ayuda de Soul y Maka quienes ayudaban a vigilar para que nadie se diera cuenta.

El otro problema era que eso se veía imposible porque ese día todo el mundo miraba a Tsubaki y a Black Star ¿por que? Pues por ese rumor no muy sano que hacia murmurar a tanto joven estudiante que pasaban.

Y por ahí caminaban, por los pasillo en el receso, recibiendo miradas acecinas de chicas a Tsubaki y de hombres a Black Star.

-generalmente me gusta que vean a su Dios, pero hay algo que incomoda cuando nos miran, ¿nee Tsubaki?- dijo el peliazul mirando, no muy gustoso las cuchillas de miradas que les eran clavadas.

-hun…- por parte de su arma, un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda y sosteniendo su bolso contra su pecho sintiendo como el minino se movía levemente dormido..

-hey chicos- saludo Maka.

-hey…- dijo Soul llegando a su lado.

-hola chicos- respondió la hoja demoníaca

-ya pueden regocijarse de mi divina presencia nyahahaha- grito su Meister haciendo una de sus poses.

-Black Star, silencio, sabes lo que pasa si Jr.-kun te oye- reprocho ella, puesto que, como eran dos gotas de agua, el felino maullaba con emoción cuando su "padre" hacia sus momentos.

-es inevitable Tsubaki, así como que Black Star Jr. quiera se como yo-

-uh- llegaron a suspirar la nombrada y Maka.

-oi… ¿que es eso?...- dijo el peliblanco de mirada vaga hacia uno de los pasillos en los que venia un enorme rastro de polvo- se acerca…-

Los cuatro miraron intrigados aquella cosa que venia a rapidísima velocidad. Una gota en la cien rodó en todos pudiendo figurar una mata rubia en aquel que venia con todo. Antes de poder reaccionar "esa cosa" chocara derribando a todos.

-que….. mierd…- maldijo Soul debajo de todo.

-n….no…pu…edo…respi…rar…- dijo entrecortado Black Star sobre su amigo pero aplastado por otro cuerpo.

-l-lo siento!- disculpo Tsubaki tratando de acomodarse ya que sus pechos eran los causantes de que Black tuviera la cabeza aplastada.

-Patty! Carajo ya bájate!- exclamo Maka sobre Tsubaki pero debajo de la animada cosita que había corrido hasta aquí y atropellado a cuatro personas.

-hehehheheheh gomen- rió como lo solía hacer bajando de la pila humana.

-¿por que has venido a tu Dios?- cuestiono el técnico después de haber tomado un respiro de su (pervertida) asfixia.

-oh, cierto… Kid esta en un rinconcito porque vio a alguien- comento sin comprender porque

-a alguien- esta vez intervino el arma del ninja.

-si hehe, es un tipo chistoso, vengan hay una multitud donde esta- camino como si nada hacia la salida seguida por los demás que miraban con una carita de interrogación.

-¿quien será?- curioseo Maka.

-también recuerdo que el tipo chistoso buscaba a alguien- recordó la pistola menor en cuanto salieron.

-¿a quien?-

-pues a…- iba a apuntar al ninja cuando…

-BLACK STAR!- la multitud se abrió y dejo mostrar a un "coso" con sombrero.

-¿¡Excalibur!- gritaron Soul y Maka.

-¡CARAJO!- grito al ver la espada legendaria acercarse con ese insoportable paso gracioso. (por detrás una Tsubaki miraba con cara de "Wtf?")

-Baka! Soy yo, y no puedo olvidar que una vez quisiste ser mi técnico!- señalo con el bastón acortando la minima paciencia que tenia Black.

-¿Qué?- se pregunto triste la joven de cabellos moros.

-mi historia comienza a principios del siglo 12…- todos por detrás gritaron "!no jodas!"- pero una mas reciente fue hace 3 años…-

-me quiero morir- gruño el chico.

-todo empezó cuando quería un café…. Cuando conocí a Black Star quien buscaba mi inmenso poder pero era incapaz de cumplir mis requisitos… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Death The Kid?-

-…- todos en silencio, seguro que Kid andaba por ahí escondido.

-¡Baka!- señalo con el bastón nuevamente a Black Star- se que hubo mejores pero pensé que volverías, ahora mis esperanzas se perdieron con la nueva noticia- lagrimita dramática en su ojito- ay ay de mi…-

-¿nueva noticia?- pregunto la morena.

-¡Baka! –le señalo ahora con el bastón- di tu nombre y tu número favorito- gotita por parte de Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki Nakatsuk…- fue cortada por el mismo coso blanco.

-¡ay ay ay! ¡Que cruel me es el destino!- otro dramatismo de Excalibur- estoy en frente de quien me robo a Black Star-

-¿Qué yo que…?- trato de preguntar aferrando el bolso contra su pecho cuidando de no lastimar al gatito.

-¡Baka! Tu eres quien, me contaron, eres su arma. Se supone que él iba a volver pero un tercero se ah interpuesto en mi historia- cubre sus ojos con esa pose de drama- la fatídica noticia me ah golpeado como la vez que me quede sin café ese día soleado… ¿o era nublado?... no creo que estaba lloviendo-

-que…-

-¡Baka! Las noticias corren rápido como mis leyendas interesantes- señalo otra vez con el bastón- !si! Se que tu esta embarazada de Black Star- y como si de una novela dramática se tratase todos quedaron en silencio, los acusados completamente rojos, y Maka y su arma con una cara "no te la puedo creer" entre la multitud.

-pero eso no…-

-¡Baka!-

-pero…-

-¡Baka!-

-p…-

-¡Baka!-

La joven ninja trataba de arreglar el malentendido pero Excalibur se lo impedia llamándola "Baka" y sacudiendo su bastón de arriba abajo. Black Star estaba apunto de estallar mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de la muchedumbre. Entre tanta actividad, uno ojitos verdiazules se filtraron por un orificio del bolso y ,al ver frente a él un objeto que se movía tentadoramente, salto fuera del bolso y se abalanzo a morder la nariz de la espada legendaria.

…

Todos quedaron en silencio…

…

-¡baka baka baka baka baka!- maldecía Excalibur corriendo por todos lados tratándose de sacar el gato de la nariz.

-nyahahahahah- los nervios del joven se convirtieron en estruendosas risas.

-¡Black Star Jr.!- exclamo la camelia asustada, dando a revelar el misterio del rumor.

-meeeroooww- "rugió" el felino en cuanto salto de su zona de ataque y salto a los brazos de su dueña.

-¡aja! ¡Así se devela el misterio!- se escucho gritar Excalibur mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada y Black Star no paraba de reir.

...

Continuara...

...

**eh jeje me agrada Black Star Jr. XD**

**que pasara ahora que se develo que el rumor no era mas que una mentira? pasara algo a nuestros protagonistas por colar un gato en la escuela?**

**alguien se salvara de los arrollamientos de Patty? alguien habra notado el hilo de sangre que salia de la nariz de black cuando su arma termino encima de él?**

**!todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capi! (pose como la de Excalibur salvo que yo no tengo baston :P)**

**cap siguiente, Shinigami-sama: el amigo de los gatos (patatitas de nekooooo :D)**

**Comenten**

**y les doy un abrazoo :3 (aparece con guantes gigantes de neko)**


	7. Shinigamisama, amigo de los gatos

**Gracias por los lindos reviews :D**

**Si bien alguien me pregunto hasta cuantos capis entra…. Pues la verdad no tengo n idea XP**

**En serio, no tengo un final fijo, así que solo escribiré por escribir (bueno para los que les guste el fic) jejej :P**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece (por desgracia) sino seria algo mezcla bizarro, mezcla romántico, mezcla momentos geniales, mezcla momentos de coraje bañados en sangre XD**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Shinigami-sama, amigo de los gatos

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Vergüenza…

Sep, eso era lo que su cara mostraba, vergüenza ¿Por qué? Simplemente por ser una persona que no rompe las reglas.

Odiaba ser regañada, se supone que es una buena persona y una buen estudiante, ¿Cómo llego a esto? Bueno… no era para tanto… ¿verdad?

…

¿Verdad?

…

-jiii- dijo el Dios de la muerte acercándose a ella- así que este es el causante de tanto escándalo, ¿nee Tsubaki-chan?- la aludida estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras tenia colgando entre sus brazos a Black Star Jr.

-vamos Shinigami, no sea malo con este gatito- tranquilizo Black Star que al lado de la morena este no tenia ni rastro de culpa.

-aun así no se puede Black-kun-

-lo siento mucho- se disculpo la camelia con voz tortuosa.

-murrrrrr- produjo el animalito al ver a su dueña triste.

-no hay porque ponerse triste- el Shinigami agito las manos- ya esta todo todito arreglado- chasqueo sus dedos de guante- solo debemos hacerles una reprimenda por que las reglas lo dicen-

-eso no es un buen consuelo padre- dijo Kid que también acompaño a su padre para averiguar el "pequeño" escándalo.

-yo lo disecaría…- susurro un tal Stein no muy lejos de allí.

-AH!- se escucho de los tres acusados con una gota corriendo su cabeza (incluido el gato XD).

-no hace falta eso Stein-kun- agito nuevamente las manos el Dios- tal vez solo sirva hacerles asistir una misión que justamente encaja con ustedes-

-pero… ¿y Black Star Junior?- pregunto preocupada Tsubaki.

-oh oh eso será facilito- guiño un ojo- mientras este de misión Jr.-kun se quedara aquí- y sus manoplas se convirtieron en dos enormes patas de gato.

-"te juro que esto es solo para quedarse con el gato un rato"- pensó el Shinigami menor mientras Patty aplaudía gustosa.

-gatito gatito- decía su arma

-esta… bien- respondió el ninja algo desconfiado por el ligero castigo.

-vayan, vayan, yo me encargare de Jr.-kun- y dicho esto, el de la mascara tomo al gatito quien se asusto un poco y empujo a técnico y arma fuera para su próxima misión.

-estas… ¿hablando en serio?- cuestiono Liz cuando el otro volvía con el gato.

-es taaaaaaaaan lindo- dijo acariciando con suavidad a la bestita.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (*w*))-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Era perfecto, tan suave, tan simétrico, tan…<p>

Así es, Death The Kid se encontraba contemplando a un gato, a su suave pelaje, a sus lindas manchitas, mientras la criaturita lo veía con cara de "Wtf?", Liz solo no podía creérselo y Patty reía por lo bajo cantando alguna cancioncita sobre gatitos.

-realmente vas a estar todo el día mirando ese gato- pregunto Liz con enojo.

-no puedo evitarlo- sollozaba el Shinigami menor mientras alzaba al minino- es una criatura tan simétrica-

-meow- agradeció el cumplido el alzado.

-jaja a Kid le gustan los gatitos los gatitos- canturreaba su arma traviesa.

-que lindo….- pausa, algo andaba mal-… qu…-

Oh no…

El gatito tenia un mechón de revoltoso pelo en su cabeza mas grande en la derecha que el la izquierda.

-¡maldito asimétrico!- lanzo al animal por los aires con asco pero el mismo aterrizo bien.

-rawr- "rugió" no muy gustoso por aquel gesto.

-te voy a matar…- intento agarrarlo pero sus armas se lo impidieron.

-espera Kid… se puede solucionar… ¡Patty el peine!- y su hermana saco un peine del bolso.

-una peinada después-

-ya eres lindo de nuevo- dijo Death alzando nuevamente al minino.

-mufnfnfn- refunfuñaba el mismo, ya que le desagradaba el peinado prolijo que le habían hecho… exactamente igual al de Kid (pobre Black Star Jr. XD)

-domo domo mina!- dijo llegando su padre- ya traje las cosas para el te- alzo dos bolsas que consiguió de la cafetería de la escuela (y si, al menos hasta la cafetería puede llegar -.-)

-una servida de te después-

-¿has tenido algún problemita con Jr.-kun, Kiddo-kun?- pregunto el Dios sorbiendo su te.

-esta todo bien- trato de hacerse el serio.

-salvo por que casi lo mata- susurro burlona Elizabeth haciendo que su Meister se atragantara un poco y que su hermana riera como de costumbre.

-oh lindo peinadito- exclamo el de la mascara viendo al felino tomar en una tacita de te- veo que se divirtieron- le acaricio un poco la cabeza desordenando los cabellos del mismo.

-¡padre! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Arruinas la simetría de su cabello!-

-y lo dice le que tiene tres rayas en una mitad- dijo Patty

-¡cierto! ¡Soy un cerdo! ¡Mátenme!- y ahí comenzó uno de esos ataques de depresión.

-Kiddo-kun…- suspiro su padre, Liz trataba de consolarlo, Patty decía cosas alegres y el gatito comenzó a reír como Black Star.

-meeerooww muy rgrawciosow- dijo Black Star junior dejando a todos mudos.

-…- se quedaron mirando al minino… ¿acaso este…?

-oi, me pareció que hablo- dijo Patty tocando la cabecita del minino que la miraba confundido.

-mejor que nadie sepa esto…- murmuro Shinigami mayor entre tanto silencio.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Jeje**** capi donde Kid cuestiona la simetría del gato (créeme que estar tan al dope para eso…)**

**Chan! El gato habla… ¿Qué pasara? ¿se lo dirán? Que sucederá cuando sus dueños lo sepan? ¿Qué terminara siendo realmente Black Star Jr.?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas, en el sig capiiii! :D**

**Acepto criticas, felicitaciones, ideas (en un mensaje privado owo) lo que sea!**

**Proximo cap.**

…

sorpresas, agradable e inesperadas

…


	8. Sorpresas, Agradables e Inesperadas

**:D las cosas chistosas que pasan por escuchar ****"In His Mind, DB Sways His Shoulders And Dances" (el soundtrack que siempre aparece en los momentos graciosos de SE) XDDD**

**Entre otros lindos soundtracks como "Camelia" (que obviamente va con Tsubaki)**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la trama es toda mía, así que no al plagio :3**

**Le dedico este capi a ****Chikytina**** como agradecimiento por su fic o3o**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sorpresas, agradables e inesperadas

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Iban caminando por la calles, algo agotados pero con fuerzas suficientes como para llegar parados antes de desplomarse. Habían pasado a recoger a su gato de una manera extraña…

.-FlashBack-.

-oh, si, aquí esta Jr.-kun, si si, se porto bien- dijo Shinigami-sama entregándoles el gatito de una y cerrándoles en la cara la puerta del Death room.

A los dos se les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza…

.-Fin Flashbacks-.

Pero en fin…

-ah, Tsubaki…- la aludida movió su cabeza a quien la llamaba- tengo… que hacer algo… te veo luego- Black Star sonrío de forma tierna y cambio su rumbo a otra calle- volveré temprano, ¡lo prometo!- grito alzando su mano para saludarla y correspondiendo.

-luego…- susurro para si la camelia, eso era extraño el su técnico, seguro algo tenia entre manos- me pregunto… que pasara por tu cabeza- pensó mirando el cielo nocturno que se alzaba e invadía el ambiente.

-puurrr- ronroneo el gatito en sus brazos quedando dormido.

Era algo importante, seguro. Black Star era de polos opuestos, la mayoría de las cosas las tomaba por broma, pero cuando se proponía hacer algo de verdad era serio y callado. Se sorprendería la gente al ver un río de aguas torrenciales convertirse en un arroyo de sonido adormecedor.

Así era él, mostrando su fuerza ante todos, y dejando a luz su belleza para pocos, tan pocos que solo lo sabía su arma, y era por eso que ella lo amaba, amaba desde sus momentos ilógicos hasta su rostro sereno, con una minúscula sonrisa posada en sus labios, completamente relajado. Tan hermoso pero a la vez tan escaso, lo que lo hacia un tesoro para ella.

Suspiro…

¿Qué clase de arma era? Se supone que su familia era gente de valentía, de fuerza de sangre inquebrantable. Y ahí se encontraba ella, la pequeña flor que tiembla sin valor para decir dos míseras palabras a la persona con la que caminaba su sendero de vida. ¿Estarían unidos por siempre? Habían mejorado como equipo en recolección de almas. Un nuevo recuento le asusto su pregunta, llevaban 98 almas de demonios, estaban cerca de que se convirtiera en una Death Sythe.

No se lo imaginaba, ella un arma del Dios de la Muerte. Le temía a lo que le deparara su futuro, si tendría que irse de Shibusen, adonde iría, si la separarían de Black Star…

-no debo pensar esas cosas- se sacudió levemente la cabeza sacando su pesimismo.

Llego a su hogar, dejo a su mascota en el sillón y se sentó con su mirada perdida en algún punto muerto. Trato de no llorar por sus pensamientos sobre el porvenir.

-hoy tengo que hacerlo- se dijo a si misma armando coraje- hoy le diré cuanto le aprecio-

* * *

><p>.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

En alguna parte de la ciudad un ninja saltaba por los tejados. Paro frente a una armería y avanzó con paso lento pero decidido.

-oh, has llegado- dijo el armero de cabellos canos.

-¿tienes lo que pedí?- pregunto sin dar rodeos.

-están justo aquí- el hombre le entrego un paquete pequeño, recibiendo su paga- realmente sigo preguntándome como conseguiste esa piedra, no todos los días se ve una piedra de la estrella- dijo mientras su cliente inspeccionaba los dos objetos que había encargado- ambos están hechos con buena plata, no te preocupes- el peliazul sonrío saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Death The Kid se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans, toco el timbre calculando con frialdad lo que planeaba hacer ¿Por qué? Pues por una duda…

-Kid, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- saludo la técnico sonriendo- ¿buscas a Soul?-

-de hecho…- medito una minúscula pausa- estoy buscando a Blair…-

-¿q…que?- la rubia estaba por asomar una enorme enciclopedia.

-no, ¡no es lo que crees!- se apresuro a decir el chico para salvar la simetría de su cráneo- solo necesito hablar, es importante-

-esta… bien…- le dejo pasar no muy confiada.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

-¡ya llegue!- grito el ninja resonando por todo el recinto.

-hi Black Star- saludo su arma que se encontraba leyendo algún libro de interés- ¿donde has ido?-

-jeje esa es la sorpresa- ella alzo las cejas confundida- ¿donde esta el engendro de tu Dios?-

-meeerooow- maúllo de bienvenida el aludido, saltando sobre las piernas de Tsubaki.

-mira que te traje- se arrodillo hasta estar frente a él y, de un paquete que tenia, saco un collarcito de un cuero negro con una estrella de plata- ahora si eres parte de la familia- el felino ronroneo feliz mirando la estrella de plata.

-es un gesto my bonito de tu parte- dijo la camelia.

-eh, ni creas que tu Dios se olvido de ti- sonrío con picardía haciendo sonrojar a la Nakatsukasa. Se irguió un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de ella, del mismo paquete saco un fino collar plata, una estrella, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, colgaba de la delgada cadena, en su centro una brillante piedra de un gris azulado brillaba con intensidad.

-Black Star es… es hermoso- logro pronunciar la joven.

-déjame…- dijo acercándose a su compañera para ponerle el collar- tómalo como un regalo adelantado de cuando seas una Death Sythe- rió por lo bajo haciendo chocas su aliento contra el cuello de ella.

-arigato…- susurro tomando con delicadeza la estrella de plata con la piedra de color semejante a sus ojos. Sonrío con ternura, una traviesa lágrima corrió su mejilla de porcelana.

-¿estas bien?- se alertó al ver la lagrima en su rostro.

-si, esta todo bien- volvió a sonreír- solo… estoy feliz-

-claro, estas con tu Dios- mostró su blanca dentadura.

-Black Star…- llamó

-¿si?-

-¿Qué pasara cuando sea un Death Sythe? Tu… ¿me tendré que alejar de ti?- agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

-¿de que hablas? Cualquiera sabe que somos buen equipo ¿Por qué me dejarían sin arma?-

-pero tu… tu sabes pelear con o sin arma, en cambio yo…- su fortaleza se desquebrajaba a pedazos.

-no digas eso- la tomo por los hombros- tu Dios no seria tan poderoso sin ti-

-Black Star…-

-nada de peros- ella levanto la vista- iré a darme una ducha, espero que mientras pienses que si eres importante para mi y preparas la cena ¿vale?- se levanto, no si antes besar la frente de la joven para luego retirarse.

Tsubaki quedo estática, los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza y un de sus manos apretaba el collar contra su pecho. No solo dijo que era útil sino que también era importante para él. Su otra mano alcanzo a acariciar al gato que miraba como sonreía sincera y sonrojada.

-"así de linda es Tsubaki-chan"- dijo para si el minino.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

-aun no me creo que quiera hablar con Blair- murmuro Maka- eh Blair, ven, Kid quiere hablar con tigo-

-Nya! Hola Kid-kun- la gata se lanzo sobre el Shinigami menor- ¿quieres jugar un rato con Blair?-

-no, no, no- su nariz sangraba mientras era aplastado por los pechos de ella- quiero hablar de algo importante- se pudo separar para respirar normal.

-¿algo importante nya?-

-si…- se llevo una de sus manos a la cara para limpiarse la sangre- ¿puede ser en privado?-

-si las cosas van de mal rumbo, hablen afuera- sentencio la técnico abriendo la puerta con mirada acecina.

-como quieras- Kid se encogió de hombro para salir seguido por el animal mágico.

-nya, ¿sobre que es importante Kid-kun?-

-¿como sabes cuando un gato es mágico o no?- fue directo al grano.

-oh eso, pues es fácil, los gatos mágicos hablan desde cachorritos nya- se llevo un dedo a la superficie de la boca en gesto pensativo- bien, primero hablan entre cruzado con maullidos, luego de alguna palabra ya pueden transformarse en humanos-

-eh… que edad tendrían… digo, en humanos-

-como los gatos crecen más rápidos que las personas generalmente se ven como de entre 18 y 19 años-

-oh…- Kid quedo mudo

-¿por qué preguntas Kid-kun? Nya-

-tengo un mal presentimiento…- camino escaleras abajo.

-¿nya? ¿Qué pasara?- vio como el Shinigami salía con prisa a cierta dirección- nya, esto será interesante nya- dicho esto se transformo en gato y salto por los tejados siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

-…- la espada demoníaca suspiro como por cuarta vez mientras preparaba la cena con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, dejo que se acercara creyendo quien podía ser, pero…

-murrrr huele delicioso Tsubaki-chan- ronroneo una grave voz. Ella se dio vuelta siendo acorralada por un joven de ropas como de brujo negras y cabello blanco desordenado con dos orejas de gato sobresaliendo- déjame probar un poco de ello nya- sonrío con colmillos felinos dejando que el collar negro con la estrella brillara.

Ella trago seco…

¡¿Qué demonios?

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Ja! Que finalcito neee?**

**Ya sabemos que es "la criaturita" jaja**

**Para imaginárselo, vean en el manga, cuando los chicos entran al libro de Eibon y cambian de genero se muestra la versión masculina de Blair (un chongo y medio °¬°), bueno, igualito pero un poco mas joven y con ropas negras y pelo blanco.**

**X3 ¿Qué pasara? ¿Dónde demonios esta Black Star para ver? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Black jr.?**** ¿Cuándo entra Kid para salvar el momento? ¿Qué ****carajos**** hará Blair ahí? Todo todo todo en el sig capi ;D**

…

**Los comentarios e ideas se aceptan**

**Denme reviews pa seguir plis**

**Nya~ Reviews~ o3o**


	9. Simetría en el barrio

**Hola gente miaaaaaa :3**

**Che (muletilla Argentina, gomen) alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar el CD Drama 3 (el de Black Star y Tsubaki) con subs en español?**

**Es que eh intentado encontrarlo pero me es difícil, agradecería a cualquiera que me lo digiera :3**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, si lo fuera Black Star tendría su propio reino (en una isla lejaaaana) donde lo bancaria Tsubaki y algunos mas, Soul en medio de algún ataque de locura se le agarre por querer besar a Maka (o al revés, no tengo ningún problema owo), Chrona tendría su propio rinconcito feliz (pero le quemaría sus poemas por si acaso ), y Death The Kid conocería el número de oro ("phi") y dejaría de joder con lo demás -w- **

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Simetría en el barrio

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_All my life was good but now… What the hell?_

* * *

><p>…<p>

¡¿que demonios?...

.

Seguro que no se te ocurriría mejor pregunta que esa, digo, estabas cocinando completamente feliz y cuando te das vuelta encuentras a un tipo de infarto que te esta acorralando y no deja de ronronear.

Pobre Tsubaki…

-vamos Tsubaki-chan, eso huele delicioso- mostró sus colmillos gatunos- al menos déjame lamerla-

-¿q…qué?- tartamudeaba sintiendo el frío mármol de la mesada y el aliento calido de el chico cerca de su cuello.

-dame- en un rápido movimiento neko tomo la cuchara que tenia ella en su mana- rico nya~- y comenzó a lamerlo ignorando completamente a la aturdida chica.

-¿eh?- Tsubaki parpadeo varias veces desconcertada.

-Tsubaki, ¿falta mucho? Tengo hambre- canturreo Black Star quien entraba por la puerta- ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto él al verla quietecita en un rincón, con cara confusa y con un pequeño gatito que lamia la cuchara en medio de la cocina.

-ah…- se sacudió mentalmente mientras era inspeccionada por su Meister, que no cabía decir la vergüenza de que este andaba con el descaro de andar por la casa solo con unos boxers y mojado.

…

Y que mejor que acercarse a tu arma quien hasta ella siente tentación…

…

¿Pobre Tsubaki?

.

-¿seguro que no sucede nada?- aun teniendo 18 años puso una carita bastante inocente- estas roja…- agrego tocando las mejillas de ella.

-e..estoy bien n..no es n..nada- tropezó sus palabras- la cena ya esta lista-

-genial~- canturreo yendo al comedor y seguido por Jr.

-habrá sido… ¿mi imaginación?- volvió a poner su atención en la comida y llevo a cabo la cena.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡ah que horror!- gritaba agonizante el chico muerte- ¡tanto apuro y ni siquiera se donde esta la casa de Black Star!- y se acongojo en el suelo.<p>

-nya~ pensé que sabias- le dijo Blair que dio un salto para quedar a su lado.

-¿me seguías?-

-nya~ todo esto de la investigación hacen pensar a Blair que Kid-kun sabe donde hay un gato mágico- dio unas palmaditas con su patita a la cabeza de Kid.

-y te interesa por…-

-esto aburrida nya~- se encogió de hombros- Soul-kun quiere jugar con Maka-chan y no con migo-

-¿tenia que saberlo…?- pero la gata siguió.

-nyaaa~ Blair tiene que pasar casi todas las noches en otro lugar por los ruidos- maúllo como lamento.

-repito ¿! Tenia que saber ESO?-

-Kid-kun me comprende- se subió a su cabeza- ahora vamos que me aburro, nya~-

-¡deja de despeinarme asimétrica!-

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>-eso fue una comida digna de un Dios- "agradeció" Black terminando el último bocado del plato. Acto seguido salto al sillón.<p>

-meeeerooow- "agradeció" también Black Star Jr. que salto sobre él.

-etto Black Star…- comenzó Tsubaki luego de recoger y lavar los platos- "al menos podría haberse vestido mejor"- pensó con una venita en su cabeza mientras se dirigia donde estaba.

-dime Tsubaki…-

-con respecto a lo que dijiste antes… gracias- bajo la cabeza un poco apenada.

-muurrrrr- su gatito camino por detrás, observando malicioso la coleta movediza de su dueña.

-es bueno que escuches a tu Dios- sonrío con sorna y pasándose una mano por los húmedos cabellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡jodeeeeeeeerrr!- se tiro por décima vez al suelo- ¡que barrio tan asimétrico!-

-nya~ no te pongas asi Kid-kun, falta doblar a la derecha- trataba de consolar Blair.

-¡no! Doblamos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, ¡no podemos doblar de nuevo a la derecha!- lloriqueo.

-vamos, muévete nya~- dijo empujando su cuerpo con lo que podía.

-¡noo! ¡Es asimétrico!-

-huff parece que Blair tendrá que hacerlo a su modo- dicho esto se transformó en humano- pumpkin pumpkin~- y convoco una calabaza explosiva…

.

Porque de alguna forma había que hacer mover a Kid, ¿no?

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>-yo… había algo que quería decirte…- agacho su cabeza completamente apenada.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Tsubaki?- el joven se levanto y dejo el sofá a sus espaldas para ponerse en frente de su arma.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡ahhh! ¿porque su entrada tiene que estar llena de árboles? ¡los bosques no tiene simetría!-<p>

-¡carajo Kid-kun! ¡nya~! ¡mueve el maldito culo ahora!- amenazo nuevamente Blair harta.

-tus explosiones no son simétricas- acuso tirado en el suelo.

-¡me tienes harta!- recito su conjuro para invocar una calabaza explosiva aun mas grande. Si era posible lo estamparía contra la pared o la atravesaría para entrar de una jodida vez.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>-bueno… es que hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos- comenzó armando coraje- y… sabes que te tengo estima… y…-<p>

-…?- su Meister se le quedaba viendo confuso.

-huuurrf- el minino estaba en un mueble alto a punto de saltar…

-Black Star yo…-

.

.

Y como que las historias se cruzaron…

-¡HALLOWEN EXPLOCION!-

-yo…-

-Meoorwwwssss-

.

*Kaboom*

*pump*

*broom*

-¡jodida Blair!-

.

.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Soy muy mala, lo se XD**

**Es que deje la mejor parte pa lo que sigue ;D**

**Jeje gomen por la tardanza, la inspiración no me venia y habia hecho dos versiones de este capi, uno con acción y otro con comedia, decidi que era mejor la comedia :P**

**Appa… el gatito apareció pero sigue siendo un travieso minino, y hasta Blair se cansa de Kid (semejante pendejo, che XD)**

**Denme reviews para otro capi~**

**Estaria que en algun momento ponga algo como lime o algo?**

**Porfa digame cuando encuentren el CD Drama 3 con subs al español ;-;**

**Reviews nya~!**


	10. Hallowen Explocion

**Hola holitas :D**

**Francamente me siento bien de llegar a 10 capis, si! (caen papelitos tipo fiestita)**

**Lamento la tardanza, es que se me terminan las vacaciones y con ello tiempo pa pensar o que se yo T_T**

**Agradezco todos los comentarios, les mando un pedazo de torta de manzana y arándano que hago (si la hago, y es rica n.n)**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ya saben lo que haría si fuera de mi propiedad ¬w¬**

**Ahora muevan esa vista y lean!**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hallowen explocion

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_las cosas inesperadas también entran por la ventana…"_

* * *

><p>…<p>

¡se nos armo el lió!

Bien, entre tanto caos, ruidos, sonrojos, maullidos es mejor que explique lo que paso…

.

-Black Star yo…- comenzaba tímida Tsubaki siendo oída por su meister.

.

-Meroooowwww- el pequeño gatito salto en caza de la coleta de su dueña.

.

-HALLOWEN EXPLOCION- Blair había hecho una calabaza enorme que estallo mandando a volar a Kid.

.

*Bruuuumm* la explosión que choca contra el suelo haciendo temblar todo

.

*Crash* Kid entrando disparado por la ventana rompiéndola en pedacitos

.

*Pump* el minino empujando accidentalmente a su dueña, que a su vez cae sobre el ninja y pierde el equilibrio por el temblor haciendo que caigan sobre el sofá.

.

-¡Jodida Blair!- grito colérico el chico simétrico levantándose y sacudiéndose los restos de vidrio que habían quedado en su traje-eso fue completamente asimétrico-

-al menos entraste de una- justifico la gata desde la ventana rota.

-que pérdida de tiempo…. Uh…- se quedo quietito viendo el sillón.

.

Y claro, era algo interesante… como para quedarse quieto y mirar...

.

Porque en cuanto abrió los ojos la camelia no podía dejar de tener una sensación de algo sobre su espalda y algo cálido el sus labios. Abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el chico que estaba debajo de ella, pues… bueno… ambos tenían los labios unidos y un travieso gatito jugueteaba con la coleta de Tsubaki.

-yo… vine en mal momento…- el shinigami planeaba irse apuradito.

-¡ah! ¡espera! ¡n…no es lo q..que crees!- se separo la chica en jadeos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué entraste así?-

-ella…- señalo despectivamente a Blair quien le enseñaba la lengua de respuesta- me "ayudo" a entrar…. La cuestión es que descubrí algo crucial-

-que descubrimiento es tan importante como para entrar por la ventana de tu gran Ore-sama- recobro el sentido Black y comenzó su griterío.

-ya, calla mono-

-asimétrico-

-¡mono despreciable!-

-rayitas-

-mono-

-rayitas asimetricas-

-!nooooooo!- estaba a punto de comenzar con sus lloriqueos.

-¡ya! Larga de una vez- grito Blair aun desde la ventana.

-como sea- comenzó poniéndose serio- tengo la sensación de que-

-meooooow- el gatito pareció reconocerlo y lanzarse sobre su cabeza despeinándolo- puurrrr-

-al parecer Black Star Jr. te recuerda- dijo algo divertida la espada.

-¡carajo! ¡quítenme este asimétrico animal!-

-que chillón- Black Star tomo al gatito- no puedes hacerte lio por el gato de tu Dios-

-¡es un busca líos!- estallo- ¡sabes que! ¡no importa! ¡resuélvanlo ustedes mismos!- salto la ventana y se fue refunfuñando.

-ese tío esta loco- dijo Black Star- que rato tan raro-

-si jeje…- rio nerviosa al recordar el "accidente" reciente.

-eh, Tsubaki, lamento lo de antes- se rasco la nuca también nervioso y sonriendo como siempre- por cierto.. ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-¿eh?... ah…- tartamudo sonrojada- que… tenemos que prepararnos para las ultimas almas…- bajo la cabeza por tal coartada.

-¡claro que si!- mostro su pulgar en alto- vamos a dormir, no quiero que ten enfermes, ya estas roja- puso su mano sobre las mejillas de ella curioso.

-Black… Star…- susurro en un hilo débil.

-…- por un momento escucharla de esa manera le trajo a la cabeza sus sueños y el sabor dulce pero suave de sus labios palpitaba- vamos…- sonrió para sacar la tención y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Sentir sus labios era lo mejor del mundo, eran mejor de lo que ella imaginaba, una sensación cálida y su aroma peculiar la inundaba. Para ser algo accidental, parecía un momento de paz. Se toco los labios con sus dedos en medio de su cuarto oscuro, pensaba como seria si realmente unieran los labios voluntariamente. Soltó una risita tonta cuando sintió alguien encima de ella.<p>

Abrió los ojos, era….

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Jajaja otra vez lo dejo en tencion, ¿Quién será? Ah, averigüen ;D**

**Siii 10 capis X3**

**Espero vuestros reviews :D**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Anuncio Anuncio Anuncio**

**¡tu! ¡si, tu!**

**Que eres fan de Soul Eater ¿estas aburrido? ¿despues de leer todos los fics no sabes que hacer?**

**Vengo a hacer un linda propuesta.**

**Si te interesa hay un juego llamado Feral Heart ( es gratis y necesitas saber ingles) es muy bueno ya que es como un chat 3D gigante. Si lo puedes conseguir podras buscarme ahí con el UserName de Lone Destiny o con el nombre de char (character) de Tsubaki Nakatsuk (porque en el FH no me entraba el apellido entero XD)**

**Hay personas que conocen sobre SE pero es raro hacer un Soul Eater rp (roler play o juego de rol). Así que, si puedes, encuéntrame ahí como algún char de Soul Eater**

**Os espero**

**(PD: si alguien pregunta sobre el sexo de Chrona, el mundo ingles dice que es hombre no se porque o.o")**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews reviews<strong>

**Sigo buscando el CD Drama 3 de SE T-T**

**Entren a Feral-heart. Com**

**Reviews! :D**


	11. Pelusa blanca

**Perdón perdón perdón!**

**Sorry, gomenasai por este retraso, he tenido percances de múltiples temas (se me complico…) ademans que la escuela y las cosas me secan de imaginación.**

**Sigo buscando el CD Drama 3 alguien sea tan caritativo que me de un mp si saben donde hay alguno con subs.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, muchos ya sabrían que haría y que no, aparte lo que ganaría con semejante manojo de guita (dinero) por el anime y el manga.**

**.**

**Ahora la vista pa' abajo!**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Neko neko :3**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Pelusa blanca

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_un sueño blanco nunca pudo ser mas literal…"_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Rió por lo bajo recordando las sensaciones que le habían producido aquel beso accidental, no podía dormir, mas el ambiente de su cuarto en medio de la oscuridad le hacia pesar los parpados. Se llevo los dedos a su boca, rozando con un tacto casi imperceptible.

Soltó un jadeo reprimido al sentir a alguien sobre ella, sentía aquel cuerpo calido cubriéndola pero con suficiente distancia como para dar a entender que ella quería que lo viera. Abrió sus parpados pero luego los desmesuro al ver quien estaba sobre ella.

-¿sabes? Lynx piensa que le queda mejor el nombre Lynx- dijo con su voz masculina y una mirada juguetona.

-ahh!- grito silenciosa incorporándose y empujando a lo que parecía su "mascota"- ¿q…que?-

-que prefiero el nombre Lynx, Tsubaki-chan- dijo como si nada- Lynx cree que le quita el nombre a Black-kun- movió sus orejas inclinando la cabeza.

-n..no fue mi imaginación- se dijo mas para si la Ninja anonadada- eres un gato mágico-

-si… eso… parece- contesto moviendo su blanca cola como si de una serpiente se tratase.

-yo creí que no… eras un cachorro-

-lo soy en parte- encogió de hombros- yo nací hace como 2 años, es parte de mi metabolismo que aun parezca gatito-

-¿dos años?- pregunto aun mas confusa.

-y no fue fácil, suerte que me encontraste y me diste un hogar Tsubaki-chan- ronroneo feliz abrazando a su "dueña"- gracias nya~-

-eh…- se sacudió mentalmente y sonrojada en medio de la oscuridad- ¿de donde eres?-

-murrr hace como un año y medio que un bruja nos perseguía- empezó con sus ojos grises brillando en la penumbra- algunas brujas usan a los animales mágicos para obtener poder, de ahí porque tras varias generaciones de familia de brujas ya tienen el poder del animal incorporado- agrego serio- solo se que mi madre logro que al menos yo y un hermano mío saliéramos de la ciudad por donde nos perseguía aquella bruja, con el tiempo llegue a parar a Death City y me encontraste- se paso una mano por los blancos pelos por aquellos recuerdos.

-ella… la bruja… ¿crees que siga viva?-

-nya~ Lynx cree que si, lo siento en la cola- movió mas violentamente su alargada cola- como sabia que aquí mataban brujas…-

-yo… lo siento- se disculpo por la vida de él.

-no es nada nya~, solo espero algún día darle una paliza a esa fea bruja murrr- sonrío socarrón como llegaba a hacerlo Black Star según la mirada de la camelia.

-te ayudare a encontrarla- aseguro.

-nya~ gracias Tsubaki-chan, eres la mejor- se lanzo sobre ella abrazándola y dejándola tiesa- huele bien~ -halagó pasando su nariz por el rostro de ella.

-L…Llynx…- tartamudeo, estaba petrificada, sentía un raro gusto por ello pero a su mente vino los ojos verdioscuro de su Meister. Lo empujo levemente para tomas espacio y suspirar- no… no hagas eso…-

-¿por qué? Te gustaba acariciarme antes- miro confuso.

-no es nada, es que… no puedo si tu eres… así- dio una mirada de reojo por el cuerpo del animal mágico.

-¿Qué hay con mi forma humana?-

-no puedo… no me lo permitiría- se susurro mas para si pero las orejas gatunas de Lynx lo captaron.

-¿Quién? –tomo su barbilla y la miro serio- vamos Tsubaki, puedes confiar en mí-

-…- no soportaba ni siquiera ver esos ojos grises por su vergüenza, su timidez la ganaba en potencia.

-es…- comenzó para pausar y pensar un momento- es Black Star ¿cierto?- en respuesta recibió un sobresalto reprimido- ¿Por qué él se enojaría de que puedo ser humano?-

-no es eso es… que no quiero pensar cosas contigo… solo lo veo a él en mi cabeza- se soltó de su agarre para agachar la cabeza.

-ohh~ entiendo- sonrió de ternura y palmeo la cabeza de ella- Tsubaki-chan quiere ser la hembra de Black, ¿verdad?- volvió a sonreír picaron ganándose una mirada de advertencia con un poderoso sonrojo por parte de la arma- eh, no te enojes-

-ufff- suspiro pesado- mejor ve a dormir, seguro tendré alguna misión con Black mañana-

-ok, buenas noches Tsubaki-chan- el chico bajo de la cama, volviéndose el tierno gato que era y caminando hacia el living donde podría dormir.

-que confuso…- musito para si, sin dejar de sentir una leve afección por el chico y un amor por su técnico- me da vueltas todo…- protesto tratando de conciliar el sueño, lográndolo finalmente.

…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Les juro que lamento este retraso!**

**No tuve mucho tiempo y no me ha dado mucho para el fic T-T lamento que sea cortito X.x**

**Espero vuestras recomendaciones, criticas, ideas, alguien que sepa sobre el CD Drama 3 con subs o algo sobre el FH, todo**

**Reviews~**

**Reviews~! ;D**


End file.
